Lo Mejor Que Me Paso En La Vida
by Dayni Krisbian
Summary: Bella una chica de 17 años enamorada del chico mas popular de su escuela Jacob Black... pero las cosas cambiaran cuando un chico nuevo llegue y comiencen sucesos que jamas creyó posibles en su vida
1. Nuevo Estudiante

**Capitulo 1**

-Bella!-Grita una chica-Como estas?

-Bien!-respondi-pero...sabes que me molesta esa pregunta alice

-Lo siento, ya es costumbre... Como te fue con Jacob?

-Emmmm :$ como explicarte?

-Dime que no tuvieron se...

-No!-grite sin importar quien escuchara

-Porque gritas? ni que "eso" fuera algo anormal

-No es anormal, pero tu cara da miedo... con esa afirmacion sonaste realmente pervertida!-respondi de inmediato-recuerda que yo te dije que cuando fuera mi primera vez te lo diria.

-Hola chicas-dijo un joven

-Hola Jass-dije

-Hola Amor-dijo Alice

-Saben? Hoy llega un nuevo estudiante-dijo Jasper

-Si es lindo sera la competencia de JAcob Black-dijo Alice riendo picaramente

-No creo que pueda existir alguien que le haga competencia a Jake-respondi

-Jake?-pregunto Jass-acaso tu y el ya?

-Jajajja-rio Alice-Amiga di la verdad, que paso ayer?

-Solo fue un beso-dije timidamente-pero Dios que beso!

Caminamos hacia el aula de lenguaje, cuando lo vi, era alto, musculoso, en fin era realmente guapo.

-Si él es el nuevo, supero a tu Jake-dijo Alice Sorprendida

-Se nota-Agrego Jass-miren, todas las chicas estan al rededor de ese chico.

-Celoso?-pregunte con gracia

-No! A mi solo me importa que Alice este a mi lado

-Awwww! Por eso te amo!-Dijo Alice dandole un beso


	2. Edward Cullen

**Capitulo 2**

Alice y Jasper estaban tan inmersos en su amor que no se dieron cuanta de lo que paso en el momento en que la mirada del chico nuevo y la mia se encontraron, fue como un corrientazo por toda la columna... y me perdí en esos hermosos ojos color miel.

-Chicas dejenlo!-ordeno el profesor sacando a todos incluso a mi de sus pensamientos-Como ya saben el es el estudiante nuevo, su nombre es Edward-volteo a verlo y le pregunto-Quieres decir algo?

-No gracias-respondio rapidamente.

En ese momento llegaron Jessica y Angela con la peor noticia que podían darme-Jake y Nataly volvieron-dijeron las dos en un susurro para que el profesor no las escuchara

-Los vi en el baño de mujeres escondidos teniendo sexo-dijo Jessica

-Yo los vi llegar juntos en el auto de Jacob-dijo Angela

Ellas siguieron hablando pero yo ya no las escuchaba, sentia que mi corazon estaba roto. Senti que me observaban, voltee y me encontre con unos ojos miel que me miraban fijamente, lo cual no fue un secreto para Alice, que no dudo en preguntar

-Te gusto?

-Gustarme? apenas si se su nombre-respondí volteando a ver a Alice.

-Si pero no eres ciega! No puedes negar que esta como quiere-dijo Alice morbosamente

-Pues si es muy guapo, pero eso no es suficiente para que me guste, primero tendria que conocerlo...

-Asi como conoces a Jacob.

-No hablemos de el por favor.

-Te dolio el saber que volvio con Nataly?

-Si, pero era de esperarse, no soy hermosa como ella ¿Quien se fijaria en mi?

-Sera por parejas-dijo el profesor y Alice aprovecho eso para llamar a Edward.

-Ven-dijo Alice-Es que mi amiga no tiene pareja para el trabajo ¿Podrias ser su compañero?

-Claro-respondio Edward

Se sento a mi lado mientras escuchaba lo que Alice decia sobre la relacion de Jacob y Nataly y comentarios como "Tu tambien eres hermosa". Ante tanta negacion mia se volteo y dijo muy seria (mas de lo que alguna vez yo la habia visto)

-Edward responde como hombre que eres ¿Bella... que tal te parece?

-Es una chica muy linda-respondio sin despegar sus ojos de sus libros

-Gracias-respondi muy apenada

-No Agradezcas, solo digo la verdad.


	3. Mi primera vez

**Capitulo 3**

El timbre sonó, pero Edward me llamo... escucharlo decir mi nombre fue una experiencia inexplicable, fue lo mejor del dia hasta ese momento.

-Para hacer el trabajo, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa mañana, para que no te pierdas te recojo en la plaza de la ciudad a las 10 am-dijo Edward rápidamente sin dejarme decir nada... a lo que al final solo pude decir-ok-

Para lo que había sido la clase de

lenguaje el resto del día fue muy aburrido

-Te llamo mas tarde-me dijo Alice.

-Adios Bella-dijo Jasper.

-Adios Jass-dije subiendo al autobús

Al llegar a casa hice la cena para mi papa, cuando llego se la servi y me sente con el.

-Papá-dije

-Si-respondió

-Mañana voy a hacer un trabajo de lenguaje en la casa de un compañero.

-Quien?

-Es nuevo, se llama Edward.

-Oh! Claro.. pero ten mucho cuidado

-Si, no te preocupes- me despedi y subi a mi habitacion, no tarde en quedarme dormida.

*********  
-Bella-escuche que llamaba papá-Bella despierta son las 9.30 am

Al escuchar la hora me levante y corri al baño mientras papa me decia que Alice habia llamado ayer pero que como estaba dormida llamaria hoy en la noche.

Ni siquiera desayune bien, pero llegue a las 10 am en punto cuando lo vi llegar en un hermoso auto color plateado... me hizo señas para que me subiera

-Hola-dijo

-Hola-respondi

-Vivo a las afueras de la ciudad por eso preferi llevarte yo mismo a que te fueras tu sola y te perdieras-dijo mientras arrancaba.

El viaje fue silencioso, al llegar a su casa sus padres iban de salida, me saludaron y dijeron que quedaba en casa y que ojala terminaramos pronto.

-Estamos solos?-pregunte timidamente

-Si, Te molesta?

-No, es que...-ni siquiera pude terminar cuando senti que sus labios se unian con los mio, era un beso tierno muy distinto al beso de Jacob, queria detenerlo pero al mismo tiempo queria que siguiera... en eso el beso cambio, fue mas pasional, senti su manos en mis pechos masajenadolos. Me acosto en el sofa, senti su potente ereccion en mi pierna lo cual me exito demasiado... cuadno logre separar mis labios de los suyos le dije-No, por favor, espera- él se detuvo y mirandome me pregunto-De verdad quieres que pare?

-No, sigue porfavor- cuadno pronuncie esas palabras me senti como si fuera una perra en celo... me deje llevar por la exitacion. sentia como besaba mi cuello.

Lentamente fue bajando mi blusa y sosten hasta dejar mis pechos al descubierto, comenzo a besarlos hasta dejar erectos mis pezones, bajo lentamente hacia mi feminidad mientras con sus manos hacia maravillas haciendo que gimiera cada vez mas fuerte.

**Notas Autora: **Gracias a las chicas que me pusieron (bueno a la historia XD) en Alerta y en favorito... muchas gracias y espero les guste :D


	4. Mi Primera vez2

**Cap 4**

Bajo lentamente mi ropa interior, senti como un dedo entraba en mi lentamente, luego fueron dos y yo solo gemia estaba realmente exitada, empezo a pasar su lengua por toda mi feminidad sin dejar de lado lo que hacia con los dedos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces le dije entrecortadamente por la exitacion-Hazmelo ya!-

Él, muy obediente se quito el pantalon y los boxers y vi su gran amigo realmente enorme. Suavemente lo acomodo y empezo a penetrar, yo estaba asustada, no queria que me doliera y por eso no note que gracias a mis flujos no dolia, cuando lo note mas de la mitad de su miembro (xD) estaba adentro.

Cuando estuvo adentro comenzo a moverse lentamente, cuando escucho mis gemidos comenzo a moverse mas rapido y a besarme apasionadamente, llegamos al orgasmo juntos... lo senti eyacular en mi, el se quedo un momento quieto antes desacar su pene de mi.

Nos vestimos y logramos hacer el trabajo, al terminar me llevo hasta mi casa, me sentia culpable por lo que habia pasado. Apenas entre a la casa sono el telefono

-Alo!..Hola Alice, si ya llego... ya te la paso! Bella

Ya voy-agarre el telefono-Hola Alice!

-Hola ¿Como te fue con Edward?

-Emmm bien logramos terminar

-A que te refeires con eso?... Paso algo con el o literalmente el trabajo de lenguaje?

-Las dos cosas... en la escuela te cuento

-Okey adios.-dijo un poco molesta

-Te fue bien, terminaste el trabajo?-pregunto papá

-Si-respondi-pero estoy realmente cansada, ire a dormir

-Que descanses

-Gracias papá.

**Notas de la autora:** No piensen que Bells es facil xDDD es mi primera historia de este tipo asi que no soy muy buena escribiendolo espero les guste y ya veran como son las cosas despues :D


	5. Visitantes

**Capitulo 5**

Toda la noche estuve pensando en todo lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior.

Al levantarme baje a desayunar y note que papá no estaba, encontre una nota en la mesa: "Tenemos invitados esta noche, por favor prepara la cena yo llegare con ellos a eso de las 6.30 pm. Gracias Te quiere papá"

Termine de desayunar y me disponia a comenzar a arreglar la casa para la dichosa visita, cuando el timbre sono

-Hola

-Hola Alice

-Perdoname, pero quiero saber todo lo que paso ayer en casa de Edward

-Okey-dije con una sonrisa-sientate... Nos quedamos solos en su casa, me beso tiernamente...-estuve un largo timpo contandole todo a Alice, mientras mas avanzaba mi relato ella sonreia mas y mas-y asi termino todo, luego hicimos la tarea y ya

-OH POR DIOS BELLA!-dijo casi gritando-te gusto?

-Mucho-dije sonrojada

-Sigues teniendo a Jacob en un altar?

-no, no tengo esperanza con Jake, ademas los besos de Edward demostraban ternura, pasion, deseo; los de Jake... nada

-Okey Edward me agrada aun mas... bye amiga voy de compras con Jass, te comprare algo lindo-dijo saliendo de mi casa.

-Alice se fue y pude ordenar la casa, me bañe a eso de las 4.00 pm y comence a preparar la cena.


	6. Los Cullen

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que los invitados eran Edward y su familia.

-Bella, ellos son los Cullen-dijo papá

-Si papá ya los conozco... con el hice el trabajo de la escuela ayer-respondi

-Es cierto-dijo la madre de Edward-Mi nombre es Esme, un placer volver a verte.

-Yo soy Carlisle-agrego su padre-Gracias por ayudar a Edward, ser el nuevo en una escuela es dificil para cualquiera.

-El gusto es mio... gracias por sus palabras-dije apenada-pero no es la gran cosa.

Papá, Carlisle y Esme estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato en la sala, mientras Edward y yo serviamos la cena en completo silencio, no era capaz de mirarlo o hablarle

-Por que estas tan callada?-Pregunto Edward

-Nada, solo estoy concentrada en la cena-respondi aun sin mirarlo

-No te creo-dijo volteandome hacia el-estas asi por lo de ayer, No te gusto?... te soy sincero a mi me encanto.

-La cena esta servida-dije huyendo de el y del tema- pasen a la mesa por favor.

En la cena solo recibia alagos de lo bien que sabia la comida.

-Bella, puedo pedirte un enorme favor?-Dijo Esme

-Si señora-respondi

-Bueno realmente serian dos, el primero.. no me digas señora, solo llamame Esme, y el segundo es que por favor le prestes tus apuntes de la escuela a Edward para que se adelante de lo que han echo hasta ahora

-Claro

-Si quieres, llevalo a tu habitacion y alli, lo adelantas de alguna clase-dijo Papá

-Vamos-dije, lo conduje hasta mi habitacio, alli no podria huir de el, tendria que responder sus preguntas-No es que no me haya gustado lo de ayer-me anime a decir respondiendo su pregunta anterior

-Entonces que pasa?-pregunto Edward

-Es que aun no puedo creer que mi primera vez fuera con un completo desconocido, sin ofender

-Querias que tu primera vez fuera con ese chico Jacob, verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Pero?

-No me arrepiento de que tu fueras el primero

-De verdad?-pregunto tomandome por la cintura y acercandome a el.

-Si, no me arrepiento-alcance a decir antes de fundirnos en apasionado beso, en ese momento realmente deseaba volver a ser suya, pero me preocupaba que Charlie subiera y nos encontrara asi.

-Quiero volver a hacerte mia-dijo cuando nos separamos un poc, metio su mano debajo de mi falda y por encima de mi ropa interior comenzo a tocar mi feminidad, haciendome dar pequeños gemidos de placer.

* * *

**Hola :D amo sus reviews (como se escriba xDDD) perdon por demorarme tanto en actualizar... espero les guste :D **


	7. Hazme Tuya

-Hazme tuya por favor-logre decir entre gemidos

Me llevo a la cama arranco mi ropa interior y comenzo a besar mi sexo que ya estaba mojado, mordia mi clitoris, pasaba su lengua por toda mi feminidad haciendo que tuviera que taparme la boca para que en el primer piso no notaran lo que pasaba en mi habitacion

Lo agarre del cabello para que no se separara de mi. Llegue a un orgasmo extraordionario mientras el me practicaba sexo oral

Se separo de mi feminidad e introdujo a su enorme amigo, lo que me hizo gozar tanto que tuvo que besarme para que no gritara

-Shhhh! Abajo tu padre no puede notar que te estoy haciendo mia-dijo Edward

-Oh Dios mio sigue asi Edward! Voy a llegar de nuevo!

-Aguanta un poco mas que quiero intentar algo... si tu me lo permites

-Que?

-Me dejaras hacertelo por detras?

-Haz lo que quieras-dije, estaba demasiado excitada como para negarme a sus deseos

Y asi se puso detras mio, senti como entraba su amigo, al principio dolio un poco pero cuando estuvo adentro y Edward comenzo moverse... yo meneaba mis caderas de tal manera que los dos sintieramos un placer inigualable

-Voy a llegar!-dijo Edward

-Sera mi tercer orgasmo-dije

-Tercero? Soy tan bueno?-pregunto picaramente

-Realmente bueno-le respondi gimiendo

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo cuando escuchamos que Charlie decia que los Cullen ya se iban.

-Adios hermosa-se despidio dandome un tierno beso en la boca.


	8. Cita?

Despues de que se fueron Charlie subio a mi habitacion y pregunto

-Logro adelantar algo?

-Si, es muy inteligente, capta las cosas muy rapido. Pero estoy cansada

-Claro descansa hija-dijo saliendo de mi habitacion

-Gracias, Igual

* * *

Desperte con una sonrisa, fui me bañe y arregle para ir a la escuela, baje a desayunar.

-Buenos dias-dije

-Buenos días-respondió papá-Por que tan sonriente?

-No lo se, solo desperté muy feliz.

Termine de desayunar y me despedí de Charlie, ya venia el autobus, sali y enfrente de mi casa un auto plateado me esperaba

-La hermosa señorita desea que la lleve?-pregunto Edward con una sonrisa muy sexy (asdasfdasfasd de esas que hace Rob xD)

-Gracias-dije sonrojada pero con una sonrisa aun mas grande de la que ya tenia.

Me abrio la puerta para que entrara en el auto

-No te comprometas esta tarde, vendras conmigo hoy-dijo entrando en el auto.

-Esta bien, pero ¿A donde me vas a llevar?

-Es una sorpresa y se que te gustara.

* * *

Lo siento es un cap bastante corto D: espero les guste


	9. Invitacion

Al llegar a la escuela Alice me miro picaramente, Jass me miro sorprendido y las chicas me querian matar con la mirada, nos bajamos del auto y Edward me agarro por la cintura.

-Valla que eres popular... Nada mas llevas 3 dias aca y ya todas me odian-dije

-Es algo que no me agrada-respondio

-Todas las chicas se fijan en ti, eres el chico "ideal" para ellas.

-Solo quiero que una chica se fije en mi, y ser su chico ideal-dijo fijando sus hermosos ojos en mi

-Hola amiga, hola Edward-dijo Alice

-Hola Bella, Edward-dijo Jass

-Hola-dijimos al unisono

-Hola Bella-dijo una voz familiar

-Jacob! Hola-dije extrañada

-Vine a invitarte a la fiesta qe se hara en mi casa el sabado en la noche

-Ammm gracias pero...

-No iras sola, la invitacion es para todos

-No lo se, si Charlie da su consentimiento... ire

-Ok espero verte alli-dijo alejandose

-Charlie dara su consentimiento-dijo Alice

-Como sabes que lo hara?-pregunto Jass

-Facil-dijo sonriendo-Edward pedira permiso por ella

-O_O ¿Que?-dije (grite)

-Es una buena idea-dijo Jass

-No lo es!-replicaba yo

-Si lo es!-dijo finalmente Edward-Charlie confia en mi, si no lo hiciera no hubiera permitido que estuvieramos solos en tu habitacion

-Exacto-dijo Alice, despues cayo en cuenta de las palabras de Edward y casi grito-¿Que? Como asi que estuvieron solos en la habitacion de Bella? Exijo una explicacion

-Te dare la explicacion-respondi-ahora debemos ir a clase

-Muy bien-dijo no muy convencida-en la tarde al salir

-No puedo en la tarde

-Por que?

-Es que... Me voy con Edward

-Ok-dijo con una picara mirada


	10. El Prado

Las clases hubieran sido muy aburridas de no ser por la gracia que me causaban todas las miradas envidiosas de las chicas. Era divertido ver como en dos segundos pase de ser una completa desconocida a ser la chica mas envidiada de la escuela

-Diviertete!-dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Adios, cuidate-dijo Jass

En el auto Edward me esperaba sonriente

-Lista?-pregunto

-Si, vamonos-respondi

El viaje fue muy gracioso, yo trataba de adivinar a donde ibamos, pero el solo decia-"Te va a gustar cuando lo veas"-

-Llegamos-dijo Edward

Al abrir la puerta del auto vi un gran y hermoso prado, estaba lleno de hermosas flores, por su mirada supe que mi expresion era la que el esperaba... asombro.

-Es hermoso-dije

-No mas hermoso que tu-me respondio, mientras observaba como me sonrojaba con sus palabras

Nos sentamos en medio del prado y comenzamos a hablar cuando una pregunta cruzo por mi mente

-Que haras si llego a quedar embarazada?-pregunte

-Por que la pregunta?-respondio

-Es que las veces que lo hemos echo ha sido sin proteccion alguna

-Si quedas embarazada respondere por mi hijo, no soy un irresponsable (awww xD). Ademas mis padres nos apoyaran.

-Si pero mi papa intentaria matarte por aprovecharte de mi

-Aprovecharme? No lo hice

-Claro que si

-No es cierto... mas bien tu te aprovechaste de ser tan hermosa para seducirme

-Edward-dije timidamente y muy sonrojada-puedo besarte?

-Que directa-dijo sonriendo-claro, pero la proxima vez no pidas permiso... solo hazlo

Lo bese tiernamente, me habia vuelto adicta a sus labios, a sus besos llenos de todo. El lo noto y comenzo a dirijir el beso, que hiciera eso me exitaba demaciado y el lo sabia, ya conocia todo de mi

-Aqui no-logre decir

-Eso quiere decir que si quieres-respondio con una sonrisa sexy (Como el xD)

-Contigo siempre quiero... pero aqui no

-Ok... es muy tarde, hoy no se podra, vamos te llevo a tu casa

-Esta bien-respondi de mala gana... lo cual le causo mucha gracia

* * *

**Volvi! :D Espero les guste el cap :D**


	11. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Cuando llegamos a casa, el carro se detuvo y Edward beso mi mejilla.

Eso me desconcertó un poco, desde cuando el solo me besaba en la mejilla.

Edward al ver mi cara de confusión me sonrío torcidamente.

-Si te beso, no podré parar.

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

Salí del carro y entre a la casa.

Cuando entre a la sala me encontré con mi papa viendo televisión.

Levanto la vista y me miro seriamente.

-Hola papá-Dije sonriendo nerviosa.

-Hola.- Murmuro.- ¿Estas saliendo con Edward?.-Me pregunto directamente.

Mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

Como le podía explicar a mi papa que no tenia idea que relación llevaba con Edward, hemos tenido sexo varias veces pero no éramos algo oficial.

-Algo así.- Murmure.

-Como que algo así.- Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No te alteres.- Murmure.- Solo somos amigos.

-Mhm amigos.- Resoplo.

-Si, solo somos amigos.- Sonreí nerviosa.- ¿Porque tanto interés en el tema?.- Pregunte confundida.

-¿Interés? para nada, solo hago conversación.

-Bueno, siguiendo con la conversación.- Sonreí.- ¿Me das permiso de ir a una fiesta el sábado?

-¿En donde? ¿Con quien?

-En casa de Jacob Black, iré con Alice, Jasper.- Suspire.- Y con Edward.

-¿Va a ir Edward?.- Pregunto Interesado.

-Si, eso dije papa.- Reí.

-Bueno, entonces puedes ir.

Regreso su vista a la televisión.

-Gracias, ¿Porque confías tanto en Edward?.- Pregunte confundida.

-No es que confíe en el, es solo que he notado como te mira. – Sonrío.

-¿Como me mira?

-Le gustas, su mirada lo dice.

-¿Le gusto?

-Si igual que a ti también te gusta el, es tan obvio Bella, pero recuerda que tu siempre serás mi niñita.

-Es imposible, solo lleva aquí tres días.- Fruncí el ceño.

-Para esas cosas no hay tiempo Bella-dijo Apagando la tele y levantándose del sillón.-hasta mañana que descanses Bella.- Beso mi mejilla y subió las escaleras.

La platica con mi papa me desconcertó, no podía imaginar que yo le gustara a Edward, pero a lo mejor yo estoy empezando a sentir algo por el

* * *

**Gracias a Vicky B. Jonas LA Amo :3 Mi beta :3**

**Ella me ayudara con la historia **

**Espero les guste :D**

**Espero sus tomatazos comentarios sugerencias y demás en los reviews :D**


	12. El amor me cambia

No pude dormir en toda la noche, el pensar que Edward realmente estaba interesado en mi y que yo le pudiera gustar era algo que me hacia sonreír entupidamente.

Pero tenia miedo, de hacerme ilusiones muy rápido, nos conocíamos muy poquito como podía ser posible que sintiéramos eso.

La semana transcurrió normalmente, cuando lo note ya era sábado.

Estaba muy nerviosa, y mis nervios no me ayudaban a decidir que ponerme.

Estaba harta, llevaba media hora viendo mi closet, pero no encontraba algo que me gustara.

-No se que ponerme.-Grite harta.

-Deberías llamar a Alice, ella te ayudara.-Grito Charlie desde el primer piso

Baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Alice, papa eres un genio, te quiero.- Bese su mejilla.

-¿Lo soy?-Pregunto Confundido.- Gracias, pero porque tan preocupada por la ropa? a ti jamás te ha importado eso.-Pregunto acusador

-Es una fiesta, no quiero verme como siempre.- Respondí.

Ojala me creyera, porque no le quería explicar que me preocupaba por la ropa porque Edward iba a ir.

Marque el numero de Alice, y al segundo timbre me contesto.

-Alo Alice te necesito.- Le dije.

-¿Problema de ropa? divertida

-Si, vienes y ¿me ayudas?.-Le pregunte tímidamente.

-Claro que si.- Respondió Feliz.

-Gracias, eres la mejor.- Le dije agradecida.

-Lo se.-Murmuro Arrogantemente.- Ya salgo para tu casa.

Corte la llamda y mi papa me miraba curioso.

-¿Si viene?-Pregunto Charlie.

-Si, ella es mi salvación.- Murmure sonriendo.

Mi papa río divertido.

- Yo tengo que irme a trabajar.

-Adiós papa cuídate.- Le dije despidiéndome.

-Adiós Bella diviértete.

Charlie se fue y note que realmente estaba preocupada por no saber que ponerme, lo que estaba empezando, no lo que sentía por Edward me estaba cambiando, quería ponerme algo lindo para el, para que el me viera.

Era patética.

-Bella, abre la puerta.-Grito Alice.

-Cálmate Alice, ella te abrirá la puerta, no tienes que tumbarla-dijo una voz familiar.

Cuando abrí la puerta Alice me miraba enojada.

-Por fin.- Murmuro.

-Hola Alice, hola Jazz.- Salude.

-Hola-dijo Alice

-Hola, yo esperare en la sala, tómense su tiempo-dijo Jazz algo resignado.

-Vamos-dijo Alice tomándome por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándome a mi habitación.

Alice tenía mucha energía, demasiada diría yo.

**De nuevo Gracias a Mi Beta Querida Vicky :D te amo eres la mejor :3**

**Espero les guste y espero sus reviews :D**


	13. ¿Le gusto?

Realmente no se cuanto tiempo duramos buscando algo para mi, pero por fin Alice lo había encontrado, una falda, medias arriba de la rodilla y una chaqueta sencilla pero bonita.

Alice era una genio para eso, enserio no pensé que fuera a encontrar algo para mi.

-Perfecto-dijo Alice alegre al verme con la ropa que ella había elegido.

-Gracias- Respondí aliviada.

-De nada, pero quiero saber ¿porque tan preocupada por la ropa?- Me pregunto confundida.

-No lo se.- Respondí sinceramente.

Porque en realidad ni yo sabía porque me preocupaba tanto por eso, nunca me había pasado.

No soy de esas chicas que se visten a la moda o quieren lucir bien siempre.

Soy alguien sencilla en ese aspecto.

-¿Edward te gusta? –Me pregunto tranquilamente.

-Pues si o bueno eso creo, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No se que sienta por mi, Charlie dice que yo también le gusto-dije yendo hacia la puerta.

-Charlie es un hombre sabio, Edward te adora, se nota por la forma en que te mira.

No estaba segura de eso, como me puede adorar si hace poco nos conocemos.

-Edward-dije sorprendida abriendo la puerta.- ¿Hace mucho tiempo estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente- Respondió con una sonrisa sexy y un brillo especial en los ojos.

Estaba muy avergonzada.

Sentía como mi cara ardía.

Edward había escuchado que me arreglaba tanto solo para el, eso levanto su ego.

Y sin importarle la presencia de Alice me beso, fue el beso mas tierno que me había dado, ese beso fue como si me hubiera dicho "Me gustas".

-Te ves hermosa-dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Gracias-dije casi sin respirar.

-Yo iré a ver como esta Jazz, creo que aquí estorbo.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras salía de mi habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos hablo, el solo se limitaba a mirarme, mas bien a devorarme con la mirada.

Su mirada hacia que un cosquilleo me recorriera entera.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- Grito Jazz.

-Cállate, déjalos -dijo Alice, no pude evitar sonreír.

Edward me sonrío y tomo mi mano.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hacia la sala.

-Ya vámonos- Respondí.

-Bella viene conmigo-dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto, eso es obvio-dijo Alice Sonriente.

Que noche me esperaba

**Espero les guste **

**Gracias a mi Beta :3 Vicky**


	14. Mi propia fiesta

**Cap Beteado por Vicky Te amo :D Gracias :3**

**Espero les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a SM solo la trama es mia **

* * *

El viaje en el auto fue en silencio. Al llegar yo ya me quería ir, era extraño estar ahí.

-Edward no puedo entrar, no quiero.- Murmure.

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos?-Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Si tú quieres quedarte no hay problema.

-No te voy a dejar sola, vamos.- Me sonrío torcidamente.

Edward condujo hasta el prado pero no nos bajamos del auto, nos pasamos al asiento de atrás y nos besamos.

Cada vez que el me besaba sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

El estaba sentado y yo estaba sobre el, me baje rápidamente y libere su miembro.

-Tú siempre me haces gozar, hoy tratare de que goces tú- Le dije sonriendo coquetamente.

Comencé a acariciar su miembro luego lo bese y lo metí en mi boca. Era enorme me pregunte "Como demonios todo eso había entrado en mi?" .

Seguí besando y acariciando a su miembro, el gemía como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que sentí su semen en mi boca, me dio un poco de asco pero me lo trague todo, entonces el me levanto y me acostó en el asiento puso mis piernas en sus hombros y comenzó a acariciarme.

Comenzó mordiendo mi clítoris y metiendo suavemente dos dedos, luego comenzó a pasar su lengua por toda mi feminidad haciendo que arqueara mi espalda por el placer, luego ya no eran dos sino tres dedos los que me hacían llegar al cielo, llegue a un orgasmo en su boca.

Lo levante y vi como mis fluidos bajaban por las comisuras de sus labios, lo senté y comencé a quitarle la camisa mientras lo besaba, probando mis flujos era extraño, pero era demasiado excitante, el comenzó a dirigir el beso y a terminar de desvestirme

Al fin desnudos el comenzó a besar mi pecho, mordisqueaba mis pezones lo que me hacia gemir.

Lo detuve y me senté sobre el haciendo que su miembro estuviera dentro de mi, sonrío, esa sonrisa indicaba que le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa.

Llegamos repetidas veces al orgasmo, lo hicimos demasiadas veces, la ultima vez el me acostó, se puso sobre mi y comenzó con un mete y saque suave, del placer le enterré las uñas en la espalda, gemíamos cada vez mas fuerte en ese momento no pensábamos en si alguien pudiera descubrirnos, solo pensábamos en ser del otro, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, quería ser completamente suya, solamente de Edward Cullen.

Lo aferre a mi con las piernas, haciendo que entrara mas profundo con la ultima embestida sentí como su semen me llenaba, al mismo tiempo que mis fluidos salían, estaba realmente exhausta, el se recostó en mi pecho sin salir de mi.

-Es el mejor de entrecortadamente por el cansancio.

-No lo dudo-Le respondí sonriente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Mejoramos cada día.-Dijo sonriendo y luego me beso.

Estaba demasiado segura que cada día lo hacíamos mejor.


	15. Malas Noticias

Regresamos a la fiesta, esta vez si me anime a entrar. Cuando entramos un muchacho musculoso, con una sonrisa de niño pequeño, junto a una hermosa chica rubia que parecía modelo se acercaron a nosotros.

-Ey Edward -Dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

-¡Em! ¿Como estas? –Pregunto Edward.

-Hola Ed -Saludo la chica rubia sonriendo.

-¿Quien es ella?-pregunto el muchacho

-Ella es Bella, Bella el es mi mejor amigo-Respondió Edward.

-Mucho gusto-Dije nerviosa.

-El gusto es mío-dijo el muchacho con una voz animada -Soy Emmet.

-Un placer, soy Rosalie -Dijo la rubia.

-¡Bella!-Grito Alice desesperada corriendo hacia mi- Algo paso Bellie –Dijo asustada.

-¿Alice que pasa? –Pregunte nerviosa.

Alice se quedo callada y me miraba nerviosa, sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-Edward tu cara refleja alegría -Dijo Emmet en voz baja pero no lo suficiente como para que yo no escuchara- Sonríes como si hubieras tenido sexo salvaje con Bella.

-¿Que?-Grite avergonzada.

Edward sonrío.

-No se de que hablas Emmet –Dijo Edward.

-Lo digo porque te conozco amigo -Respondió Emmet pícaramente.

-Acostúmbrate –Dijo Rosalie-Emmet no es muy prudente con eso.

-Bella-Dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

-Carlisle-Dije Sorprendida- ¿Qué ocurre? Alice ya me asusto, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunte nerviosa.

-Papa -Dijo Edward -¿Qué ocurre?

-Bella... tu papa... tú papa esta en el hospital-Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Que?-Pregunte sorprendida.

En ese momento sentí como si todo mi mundo se rompiera.

Hace solo algunas horas vi a mi papa, y ahora estaba en el hospital.

-Estaba persiguiendo a unos ladrones y le dispararon.

Sentí como mis ojos se empezaban a llenar, y mis mejillas se sentían mojadas.

-Charlie-Dije llorando mientras Edward me abrazaba.

-El... pidio el favor que te cuidara-dijo Carlisle-Te quedaras con nosotros mientras tu papa se recupera en el hospital.

Asentí aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Edward ¿podemos irnos? –Pregunte.

-Claro-dijo Edward- Nos vemos luego chicos.

-Adiós Alice –Dije.

Alice se quedo muy preocupada lo note en su mirada, me quería acercar a ella, pero no podía en este momento. Solo quería que Edward me abrazara, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

Perdon!

Juro que queria actualizar hace millones de años D: pero no he tenido tiempo y mi beta me paso el cap hace mucho perdon de verdad perdon *la golpean*

Espero les guste :D

Cap Beteado por Victoria te amo muñeca :D


End file.
